


crumble completely

by revior



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Cole can't resist Jay, even if he knows that the rest of the team can probably hear them from the other room.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	crumble completely

Jay felt lips touch his neck and fought the instinct to punch. "Cole, the others are in the room right next to ours."

"So what? I'm pretty sure they already know that we're sleeping together."

"Sleeping together is putting it nicely. If you want to describe it properly, you can just say that you fuck my brains out every day. But usually not when others are right next to where we're doing it."

"Stop worrying so much," laughed Cole, putting his hand on Jay's hips. "Just relax and let me work my magic on you."

Jay just nodded and closed his eyes. Cole walked up to the door, locked it, then came back, kissing Jay lightly. "You want this, right?"

"When did I ever not want it."

Cola chuckled. "Fair enough."

He basically ripped off Jay's shirt and lightly kissed his neck and then proceeded to go and play with his nipples, feeling as Jay could hardly hold back his moans. "Oh god, I'm never getting used to how sensitive your nipples are and how easy it is to excite you through them."

"Not everyone can excite me the way you can, Cole. Just go on."

"Sure will," answers Cole, pulling down Jay's pants and seeing the boy already rock hard. "Someone's excited, huh?"

"Just go on."

Cole takes Jay in his hands and starts to move his hand a bit before making his grip on Jay's cock tighter, a soft moan escaping the boy's mouth. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah."

Cole thought about continuing to tease him with his hand but instead went down on his knees and licked the boy's tip, tasting some of the precum on his tongue. He then went on and put a third of Jay's cock in his mouth. He moved his hand up and let Jay suck on his fingers as he moved his head up and down, taking a bit more of Jay's cock in his mouth every time.

"Cole, I'm gonna cum."

"No, don't you dare," instructed Cole, getting a different idea to make Jay come.

Cole then pulled the finger from Jay's mouth and teased the boy's ass for a bit before pushing one finger, hearing Jay's soft moans. "Oh fuck. Cole, I don't know if I can handle this."

Cole stopped sucking on Jay's cock and stood back up. "Stop being a sissy and handle a bit more," he said seriously. "Now bend over, I wanna finger you until you come. And don't you dare touch your cock while I do that."

Jay assumed his position and Cole stood behind him, playing with the boy's hair as he explored his hole with just one finger. He didn't ask if he was ready before putting in another finger, still wet from Jay's spit. The boy moaned loudly, not holding back this time. "Fuck Cole, go faster."

"Sure thing," he said, starting to fuck the boy faster and faster before stopping. "I'll put in one more finger and then you can come, okay?"

Jay nodded. Cole did like he said he would, putting in one more finger, this one not wet yet. Jay gasped as Cole started finger fucking him faster and faster, apparently not ready. "Cole, I'm gonna come."

Cole wrapped his fingers around Jay's cock and played with it. "Go on, baby."

He felt the boy's liquid on his fingers. Cole pulled his fingers out and chuckled. He then wiped his fingers on his pants and let the boy recover for a bit before kissing him.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" asked Jay, his eyes full of hope.

"Not now, baby. I jerked off just before and I'm not in the mood to do it again now."

Jay nodded and the two got dressed quickly before going back into the room where everyone was waiting. Kai had a shocked expression on his face, Zane didn't seem to care and there was a smirk resting on Nya's face. They obviously knew what was going on, but Cole didn't mind. He wanted them to know that Jay was his.


End file.
